


Dressed

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabbles #38: All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabbles #38: All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go

"You're wearing _that_?" Harry asked.

Severus looked down, then back at Harry. "And why not?"

"No reason, I guess," Harry admitted. "Just... is that silk?"

"Acromantula silk, actually," Severus corrected.

"Kinda fancy is all."

"It is comfortable. Since we are not going anywhere, comfortable is the goal." Severus waved a hand at Harry. "You are comfortable in your decrepit t-shirt and worn flannel trousers. I aspire to the same."

"Whatever makes you happy."

Severus extended Harry's chair to join him. He manhandled Harry, pulling his feet into his lap and a warm blanket over their laps.

" _This_ makes me happy."


End file.
